Sungie
by RikiSparkClouds
Summary: Aku hanya terlalu takut mengakuinya, aku takut seseorang yang lain akan terluka, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. aku marah setiap kali kau bersama namja lain tapi aku terlalu takut menjadikanmu milikku, aku takut, sungguh aku merasa takut kau akan membenciku.


Title : Sungie

Author : KimHarryClouds

Gendre : ?

Main cast : Yesung and ?

Rating : K ?

Warning : BL, aneh, crack pair, abal-abal, gak nyambung, gak sesuai EYD, membosankan, tulisan & bahasa amatir, bahasa korea yang seenak jidat author #plaaakkk...AUUWWW#

Inspired by : Nae noona

Summary : Aku hanya terlalu takut mengakuinya, aku takut seseorang yang lain akan terluka, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. aku marah setiap kali kau bersama namja lain tapi aku terlalu takut menjadikanmu milikku, aku takut, sungguh aku merasa takut kau akan membenciku.

HAPPY READING CHINGU

CHAPTER 1

sarang-ui soli  
naega dangsineul wihae sseun nolaeleul gieog  
geuleohge galagui nolae

"Saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun"

dangsin-i nae gyeote isseul geoscheoleom naneun miso  
nae nunmul i dasi heulleo , geugeoseun dangsin ttaemune moduida  
geuleona naui chinaehaneun , geulaeseo gikkeoi jeo eseo dobo ibnikka?

"Saranghaeyo kim jong woon"

modeun huimang eul namgyeo hamyeon

i beondeul e daehan uliga gajigo issneun modeun kkum-eul jug-igo  
oenjjog gaseum e abbaggam

"Sararnghaeyo shim changmin"

dangsin-i jeoleul gajigo gal gyeong-u, naega dangsin ttaemun-e hoheub  
salang uigido gido sucheon  
nae yeop e bogwan haejuseyo

"Saranghaeyo kim ryeowook"

naui aleumdaun hoeuiui memolie jeojang  
yeonghon eobsneun momeul poyong bulhwagsilseong  
igeos-eun danjigangbag gwannyeom ttoneun dansunhan igisim ?

"Saranghaeyo kim luna"

nan dul da anin geo gateunde ,i salang eun  
dangsini yeonui jagseong haessdeonnolaeleul gieog  
geuleohge galagui nolae

"Saranghaeyo lee taeyon"

dangsin-i nawa hamkke hal su issseubnikka?  
ttoneun dangsingwa jeoleul chodae , geugeosi eolyeobda ?  
sesange , naega i sigan igi haja

"Saranghaeyo lee sungmin"

modeun nae gasa ui gidoleul buyeo  
gag si eissneunkkum-eul silhyeon  
naega dangsin-eul wihae sseun nolaeleul gieog  
geuleohge galag-ui nolae  
dangsin-ui mogsoli neun naleul wihaehoheub  
yeonghon eobsneun mom-eul matgigo ansimhago salang-e mudhyeoissda  
nado dangsin-ege yeong-wonhan pyeonghwa  
salang

"Saranghaeyo kim jong woon, saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun jongmal nal saranghaeyo"

Teriakan para fans dari masing masing personel grup artis didikan SM Entertaiment menggema keseluruh penjuru

Para artis pun tersenyum dan menuai teriakan lebih keras lagi.

"Annyeonghasseo, yeorobun. Apa kalian menikmatinya? Apa kalian senang?" namja super aegyo lee sungmin bersuara, dan dijawab dengan teriakan oleh para Elf.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" sungmin mencium pipi kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya, menuai teriakan dari para kyumin shipper memenuhi gedung konser itu.

"Kyuhyun yang diciumpun hanya diam dan membalas dengan senyuman kecil, tangan pucatnya ia linghkarkan di pinggang langsing sungmin. Oh! Lihatlah, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu. namja manis diujung barisan sana, Apakah karena mataku yang minus? Ataukah ini memag benar seperti yang terlihat? Namja manis itu mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya merah, asap terlihat sudah mengepul diubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Niga animyeon andwae neo eobsi nan andwae" kim jong woon aka yesung -namja manis tadi- tiba-tiba bernyanyi dan menggenggam tangan kekar seorang jung yunho di sampingnya. Jung yunho tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya, mengecup sayang kening yesung.

"Saranghae." Yunho berucap pada yesung, dan yesung balas berucap

"Nado saranghae, yeowonhi." Seketika gedung itu riuh bagai terkena gempa, teriakan dari para fans yunho dan yesung bagaikan petir yang memekakan telinga. Dan konser hari itupun ditutu dengan sukses. Sesekali yesung melirik kyumin couple, dia melihat kyuhyun memandang datar dirinya, dia tersenyum puas. Balas dendanm kim yesung?

.

.

.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali hyung, aku terkesan." Suara jung yunho membuka percakapan

"Benarkah? Yunho ah, kau lihat tadi? Fans berteriak histeris melihat kedekatan kita, aku sangat senang. Aku memang punya bakat aktingmu juga sangat bagus dan natural, kau memang selalu hebat jung yunho. Kau panutanku." Ungkap yesung sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu memeluk tubuh kekar namja tampan dihadapannya. yunho hanya tersenyum, sudah biasa dengan sifat manja yesung.

"Aktingmu benar-benar hebat, aku ingin pintar berakting sepertimu." Sekali lagi, yesung memuji yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu bukan akting?" mendadak ekspresi wajah yunho jadi serius.

"Maksudnya?" yesung bertanya dengan polos

Cup.. yunho mengecup bibirya sekilas, yesung membatu.

"Tadi itu bukan akting, skinship atau apapun. Itu memang hatiku, ucapanku tadi mewakili hatiku yang sesungguhnya hyung, aku mencin-"

"Ehem!" deheman dari seseorang yang membuat ucapan yunho terputus

"Ada apa kyu ah?" tanyanya ketus, ada kesan jengkel dalam katanya

"Kakek tua itu memanggilmu, sebaiknya segeralah kesana." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada memasang tampang meremahkan -menyebalkan-.

"Baiklah! aku akan kesana." Yunho melangkah pergi. tapi baru berjarak beberapa langkah dia berbalik, melangkah mendekati yesung dan, cup.. kembali, yunho mengecup bibir yesung sekilas membuat orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu berdecih sementra yeung sendiri tengah merona.

"Yak! Beruang, cepat kesana." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut.

Cup..cup..cup..Tanpa mengindahkan sungutan kyuhyun yunho kembali mengecup bibir yesung 'berkali-kali'. "Annyeong baby." Setelah mengatakan itu yunho melangkah pergi, menyisakan dua orang yang berdiri mematung, Dingin, atmosfer diruangan itu berubah dingn seketika.

saling menatap satu sama lain, simanis lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka, lebih memilih melihat ujung sepatu yang kenyataannya tak lebih menarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tak punya malu?" kyuhyun bertanya ketus

"Apa perdulimu? Apa yang kulakukan samasekali bukan urusanmu!" yesung menjawab tak kalah ketus, dia melangkah menjauh. Membiarkan kyuhyun sendiri dalam ruang make up yang telah sunyi, kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahn emosi.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Riview please? Tolong kasi masukan sekiranya ada kesalahan dalam ff nae.. annyeong... ^^


End file.
